El día en que Hades venció
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Orfeo se presenta en el reino de Hades pidiendo el retorno de su amada fallecida. Adaptación del mito de Orfeo y Eurídice con los personajes de Disney.


**"HÉRCULES" ES UNA PELÍCULA DE WALT DISNEY**

**EL MITO DE** **ORFEO TAMPOCO ES MÍO, FORMA PARTE DE LA MITOLOGÍA CLÁSICA**

* * *

><p>- ¡Hades!<p>

El susodicho levantó la mirada del tablero y arqueó una ceja. Pánico entró corriendo a la sala con cara ansiosa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-gruñó Hades-. ¿No os he dicho que no quiero que me molestéis?

- Es que...Se-Señor, es...A-Alguien quiere verle-balbuceó Pánico, señalando nerviosamente la puerta.

- Las quejas y sugerencias, en el buzón de la entrada-suspiró Hades, sin darle mayor importancia.

Volvió a concentrarse en las figuritas que tenía sobre la mesa, pero un portazo atrajo de nuevo su atención y estuvo a punto de hacerle pegar un bote.

Era un joven de cabello oscuro, adornado con una corona de laurel, y una toga roja. En sus manos portaba una hermosa lira.

Por su cara se diría que estaba cansado y muy cabreado, pero a Hades poco le importó.

- ¿De dónde ha salido éste?-preguntó a sus esbirros-. ¿Por qué no se lo ha zampado Cerbero? ¿Para qué me sirve, entonces, ese chucho?

- ¡Escúchame, Hades!-exclamó el muchacho, acercándose con paso firme a él.

- Lo sentimos, amo-se lamentó Pena, tirando de la túnica del intruso en un vano intento de frenarlo-. ¡E-Este tipo lo ha dormido con su música!

- ¿Que lo ha dormido con su...? ¡Vaaaaaya! Conque eres Orfeo, ¿verdad? Jajaja...Sí, he oído hablar mucho de ti...¡Si hasta seguro que somos parientes! Con la de hijos que va dejando por ahí Zeusín...

- ¡No he venido aquí para charlar!-rugió Orfeo, aproximándose tanto a él que Pena y Pánico creyeron por un momento que iba a darle una paliza-. ¡¿Dónde está Eurídice?

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Eurídice! ¡Mi mujer!

- ¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Aquel bombón...Mordisco de serpiente, ¿verdad? Pobrecita...

- He venido para recuperarla.

Pena y Pánico se miraron y Hades soltó una risita.

- ¿Recuperarla? ¡Jajajaja!-rió-. Escucha, Orfeo, verás, aquí, en el Inframundo, como en cualquier otro club, tenemos nuestras normas, ¿sabes? Y la regla de oro es que nadie entra, a no ser que la haya palmado, claro, ni nadie sale. ¿Entiendes? Mira, me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo, seguro que lo entenderás. Si permito que todo el que viene aquí durmiendo a mi perro guardián se llevara a su ser querido, esto será un completo caos y no estaré haciendo bien mi trabajo, ¿vale? Así que...Ya sabes dónde está la salida. Gracias por tu visita.

- Hades...

- Adióóós-canturreó el dios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Perséfone entró en la habitación. Tanto jaleo, demasiado incluso para un lugar como aquel, la había alertado.

- Nada, no pasa nada, amorcito-contestó Hades, meneando la mano como si espantara una mosca.

- En vista de que no vas a escucharme...Me iré...-suspiró Orfeo.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha. Perséfone se acercó a su marido.

- Está destrozado...¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con él?

- Ya, pero si los mortales tienen miedo de pronunciar mi nombre, es por algo-se justificó Hades-. Soy siniestro, feo, doy miedo, pero soy justo. Si digo que alguien tiene que morir y quedarse aquí por toda la eternidad, así será; ¿por qué? Porque soy el señor de los muertos. Gracias a mis hermanos. Así que...

Se calló al oír una melodía en el aire.

Pena y Pánico se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a Orfeo apoyado en un saliente de las rocosas paredes del Inframundo, tocando desgarradoras notas con su lira. Les invadió una sensación de tranquilidad al verlo ahí, completamente concentrado en la partitura...Una tranquilidad que ninguno de los dos diablos había experimentado jamás.

El Inframundo entero pareció dejar de ser siniestro mientras él tocaba. Perséfone miró a Hades y vio en él el mismo cambio: su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido e incluso su pelo llameante se estaba atenuando. Aquella música...

Al dios le costó reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, miró a Perséfone y ella le devolvió una mirada suplicante.

- ...¡Está bien!-gruñó.

Dando enormes zancadas, se dirigió a la puerta y se acercó al joven. Éste dejó de tocar al verlo.

- ¡Tú ganas!-dijo Hades-. Te puedes llevar a tu amorcito.

Chasqueó los dedos y de entre una nube de humo negro surgió Eurídice. Orfeo se levantó y se acercó a ella. No podía creerlo. ¡Era ella! Seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando murió...

- Orfeo...-susurró ella, alzando su mano para tocarlo.

- Peeeeeero hay una condición-interrumpió Hades, interponiéndose entre los dos amantes-. Tú, pichoncito, tienes que ir delante de ella y no podrás mirar atrás hasta que estéis en el mundo superior. Porque si lo haces, su alma seguirá siendo mía y tú, jeje, no podrás volver nunca más. ¿Trato hecho?

Ofreció su mano huesuda a Orfeo, quien lo miró desconfiado.

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Hades.

Orfeo suspiró y le estrechó la mano.

- Perfecto-sonrió Hades-. Pues nada, puedes irte, Eurídice. Mandadme una postal desde vuestro nidito de amor. Adióóós...

Se despidió de la mano mientras Orfeo tomaba de la mano a la ninfa y ambos comenzaron a subir los escalones que los conducían de nuevo a la tierra.

- Señor...¿De...De verdad los va a dejar marchar?-preguntó Pánico.

Hades, como única contestación, sonrió.

* * *

><p>Orfeo apenas veía dónde ponía el pie, pero seguía adelante. Estaba nervioso, no sólo por lo tétrico que era aquel lugar repleto de almas en pena, sino por la incertidumbre. ¿Era Hades de fiar? ¿Seguro que Eurídice estaba bien? Por lo que había oído, de todos los dioses, Hades era el más ruin...Sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no dejar escapar ningún alma...<p>

Pasó un buen rato. Pensaba que las escaleras no iban a terminar nunca cuando por fin vio la luz. Estaban cerca. Iban a conseguirlo.

- Ya casi estamos, Eurídice...-sonrió.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Realmente estaba con él? Seguro que era una treta...¿Cómo podía haberse fiado de Hades? ...¿Y si no lo era? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si había dejado de seguirlo o...o...? Se habían cruzado con tantos seres que...

Maldita sea, tenía que verla...Tenía que saber si estaba bien...

Por eso, cuando la luz ya bañaba su cuerpo, se giró lentamente para mirarla...

...Pero Eurídice aún tenía un pie en el Inframundo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la oscuridad se cernió sobre su amada, devolviéndola a las profundidades. El portal se cerró y Orfeo, consumido por la desesperación, golpeaba con sus puños el suelo.

- ¡EURÍDICE! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡HADEEEES!

* * *

><p>Perséfone suspiró y miró a Hades. El dios volvía a concentrar toda su atención en su enorme tablero, pero su esposa y sobrina pudo ver en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.<p>

- Ha sido culpa suya, ha mirado atrás-murmuró, cogiendo la figura de un centauro-. Tú lo has visto...Je...Lo de Meg fue una excepción, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede salir del Inframundo...Ni un alma.

Pena y Pánico, en un rincón, se miraron y rieron.

**FIN**


End file.
